


Continuing Education

by 743ish, romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/743ish/pseuds/743ish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Steve is invited to be a guest lecturer on the WWII unit for Bucky's college course. Bucky's more than happy to glean any extra knowledge (in more than just history) from Steve, and Steve's happy to eductate him.  But then Bucky has to decide if he can handle the fact that Steve throws himself into danger, and if the sexis worth it. Or if it's not just sex anymore.





	Continuing Education

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my artist, 743ish! She did an amazing job, was great to work with, and made this such a great experience.

“Quiet. Quiet.”

Professor Gordon raps twice on the lectern and the room slowly quiets. Bucky gives the blond who has been staring at him since the beginning of the semester a smile then settles back into his seat. He’d asked her out to dinner right before class, and she’d stuttered and blushed as her friends pulled her away, promising that she’d let him know. So, even though he’s heard rumors of Gordon’s ability to make the unit on World War II agonizingly boring, the day’s already going pretty well.

“I’m sure you’ll all be devastated to hear that, unlike years past, I won’t be teaching the World War II portion of the course. We have a guest lecturer who’s going to help us out. I ask that you treat him with slightly more respect than you do myself.” 

He walks over to the door to the back of the lecture hall and opens it. It takes a moment for everyone to recognize who walks in, takes even longer for them to believe it, and then there’s an eerie moment of silence before the chattering starts. Bucky just stares.

“Um.” The microphone gives a high pitched whine and then stops. “Hi. I’m Steve Rogers.” He says it almost like a question, looking up at the gathered mass of students. “You can just call me Steve.”

There’s more chattering and Professor Gordon smacks his palm against his desk. “Quiet.”

Bucky can see a blush spread over Steve’s - holy fuck _Captain America’s_ \- cheeks. It’s crazy to watch. Everything Bucky’s ever seen of Steve Rogers has been upstanding and inspiring speeches, fighting, and press conferences where the Avengers announce how they’re going to help with cleanup efforts for all the damages left behind. It’s disconcerting. 

“So, I figure you guys know most of what there is to know about the war. How the Treaty of Versailles fuc-, uh, messed Germany over and left it ripe for unrest and the rise of someone like Hitler and the Nazi party who appealed to the sense of self the country lost when it was all but stripped down. How Hitler pretty much told all the other countries what he was going to do and told them to take the people he didn’t want in Germany, and all the other countries took limited amounts of Jews and homosexuals and Romani in, if they took any at all. About how we stayed out of the war until it got brought home to us. And what was discovered at the end, what Hitler and the Nazi party did to millions of people. I know you know all of that. You’re history majors. And I know you probably know a lot about me.”

Someone snorts and mutters that _that_ is an understatement and Rogers blushes even more. Bucky leans forward, completely captivated. 

“You’re all history majors, and you probably know more about the war than I do, and I followed it pretty closely. But there’s a lot more information out there now than what I was reading in the daily papers when I could afford them or find them. So I don’t pretend to be an expert on any of that. And I know there are people that you’ve probably talked to - other soldiers and sailors and pilots, Men and women who were on the ground or boats or in the air and doing a lot more than me. The Commandos and I fought Hydra more than we fought Nazis. The two weren’t always one and the same. More that Hydra used the cover of the Nazis to hide what they were doing, what their plans were. The end goals were the same, but not the methods or the means. So, I don’t know that I can teach you anything you don’t know. And I’m not any kind of professor. I’m a serum-enhanced, under-educated guy who wasn’t always good at following orders. But I was there.And for me it was just a couple of years ago. So… I can answer questions to the best of my ability. And, if I can, I’d like to learn from all of you as well.”

There’s dead silence when he stops speaking and Bucky can practically feel the embarrassment radiating off of him. Bucky raises his hand lazily and Rogers’s eyes dart right to the motion. He nods at Bucky and Bucky smiles.

“Was Agent Carter as hot as she looked in the news reels?”

There are few gasps that Bucky ignores, preferring to keep his eyes on Rogers. The tips of his ears are red, but he doesn’t look away as he leans into the mike. “Even hotter.”

**

It seems like everyone stops to talk to Rogers when class is over. A few ask questions and more than a few flirt with him - guys and girls. Bucky just watches his blush get redder, trailing from his ears down his throat and disappearing into his shirt. With his white dress shirt and his blue slacks, he’s red white and blue and it makes Bucky laugh when he finally pushes out of his seat and makes his way down to the main floor.

“I’m surprised you answered.”

Rogers looks up and smiles at Bucky. “I’m impressed that someone asked. Normally it’s all ‘sir’ and respect and embarrassment.”

“Well, I’m not big on the last two, and the first one requires some negotiation first.” He holds out his hand. “Bucky Barnes.”

Rogers takes his hand and shakes it. “Steve Rogers.” he looks Bucky up and down and Bucky wonders if he realizes what it looks like he’s doing. His eyes go from Bucky’s crotch to his face, and he meets his eyes. “How much negotiation?”

**

Bucky’s on his knees in the room at the back of the lecture hall, sucking Captain America’s dick. The sentence keeps running through his head, getting more and more ridiculous each time, except there’s the heavy weight of Steve’s cock in his mouth, the lingering taste of his precome on Bucky’s tongue, the hard and tight grip of Steve’s hands in his hair. 

Bucky’s hands dig into the back of Steve’s thighs as he swallows him down, tight suction hollowing out Bucky’s cheeks. He pulls back so just the head is in his mouth, teeth holding the ridge as his tongue licks the smooth surface, the tip sliding in and out of the slit like he’s fucking it. 

Steve lets go and then grabs again and the sharp thrill of pain shivers down Bucky’s spine. Steve makes a noise deep in his throat and releases Bucky’s hair, curving his hands around the desk instead. Bucky can hear the wood creaking and he swallows Steve all the way down when he realizes exactly how much of his strength Steve had been holding back and that, by letting go, he couldn’t do it any more.

Bucky looks up at Steve and isn’t surprised to see Steve looking back at him. Tears leak from Bucky’s eyes and spit from the corners of his mouth. Steve brings hand to Bucky’s face, wiping away a tear before sliding his thumb to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, gathering up the spit and sliding it back between Bucky’s parted lips.

Steve’s eyes are dark and hot as Bucky curves his tongue to taste Steve’s thumb as well. “Jesus, I want to fuck that mouth of yours.”

Bucky moans, feeling Steve’s reaction in the resulting tremble of Steve’s thighs. Steve pulls his thumb out and curves his hand around the back of Bucky’s head, holding him still as Steve thrusts his hips. It’s clear he’s still holding back and Bucky’s grateful, knowing that he’d choke on Steve’s length. He takes the deep thrusts though, sucks and swallows until Steve is grunting above him, each one followed by a sharp inhale. Bucky can’t stop watching, wanting more as Steve - fucking _Captain America_ \- falls apart because of him.

He curves his hand around Steve’s balls and squeezes lightly. Steve’s fingers dig into the back of Bucky’s skull and he thrusts harder. Tightening his lips around his dick, Bucky squeezes harder. He gets no warning when Steve comes and he sucks him down, sucks him hard as Steve’s mouth falls open but no sound comes out. 

Bucky sucks and swallows, still squeezing, until Steve is shaking. He releases his balls then slowly lets Steve’s cock slide from his mouth, swiping spit and come down Bucky’s chin. Steve’s eyes have a hazy look that reminds Bucky of the press conference he’d given after some killer robot had smacked him about fifteen blocks. Bucky probably shouldn’t be proud of the comparison.

Steve slumps back against the desk, still looking down at Bucky. The hand that had been at the back of Bucky’s head curves around his jaw, down his throat and then grabs Bucky’s t-shirt in a tight fist and pulls him up. “Oh,” he breathes. “Oh, fuck, that’s hot.” Steve is just looking at him and Bucky can’t help the little gasp that slips out. “S-sir.”

He doesn’t let go of Bucky’s shirt, his knuckles against Bucky’s chest, as his other hand makes short work of Bucky’s belt and fly. It takes about three strokes before Bucky’s coming, an embarrassingly short time, but Captain America is fucking Bucky’s mouth with his tongue and jerking him off with his fist and Bucky’s only human. 

Steve slowly releases Bucky’s shirt and Bucky wants to collapse onto his knees again, especially when Steve lifts his hand and watches Bucky as he sucks Bucky’s come off his fingers, licks it off his palm. Once his hand is clean, he reaches out and does up Bucky’s pants and straightens his shirt before setting himself to rights. 

Steve leans in and bites Bucky’s earlobe. “Wednesday have better questions.”

Bucky nods as Steve brushes by him. “Yes sir.”

**

The problem with getting your face fucked by Captain America is that no one in the world is going to believe you. That and there’s absolutely no one you can actually tell. He’s pretty sure that, even though probably more than half of America has masturbated to the sight or thought of him, most people view him as sexless. Even his romance with Peggy Carter was just that - a romance, not a relationship. 

Bucky would very much like to shout from the rooftops that they are so fucking wrong. 

Of course, he’s not sure they are. He’s pretty sure that Captain America is sexless, but Steve Rogers left him with his head aching where his hair was pulled, his lips and jaw sore from the amount of time Bucky spent with Steve’s cock in his mouth. 

It’s not the man in the suit Bucky jerks off to that night. Or, at least, not _just_ the man in the suit.

**

Bucky doesn’t say anything in the class for the next few sessions. No matter how hot Steve is, Bucky actually is there to learn. Most of the questions are superficial and Bucky can see that Professor Gordon is barely refraining from rolling his eyes. Bucky raises his hand and Steve’s eyebrows go up. Bucky wonders what kind of question he’s expecting.

“Was the integration of the Howling Commandos done deliberately? History books make it seem as if you chose them for their color and background rather than for their skills.”

Both Steve and Professor Gordon look pleased with the question. Steve perches on the edge of the desk, and Bucky has to swallow hard. “I normally don’t disabuse people of the notion that it was done deliberately. And, maybe, in a way, it was. I mean, in New York there was just as much antagonism toward the Irish as there was toward some of the other communities. And the Japanese internment camps wasn’t something most of us had heard of. We knew that the Japanese had attacked Pearl Harbor, obviously, but we didn’t know what our country did at that point. Anyway, Harlem didn’t have the reputation it does now. In the twenties and thirties, Harlem was a place to go. I mean, a lot of people went there for the novelty, so it’s not like New Yorkers were all that liberal, but they were generally better in their treatment of blacks at the time than some of the other places.”

He clears his throat and takes a drink of water before continuing.

“Most of what I know about the politics of the time is stuff I’ve learned since I came out of the ice, so I’m not sure how true it is. I just know what I saw in New York. I lived in a predominantly lower class neighborhood that was known for having a lot of outcasts. Immigrants, dock workers, factory workers, the ones who were hit bad during the depression. But there were also a lot of alternative lifestyles, so I’d grown up not giving a sh-, er, not caring so much about who people were or what they liked so much as how they acted.”

“The same was true of the Commandos. When I took over, when Colonel Phillips knew he didn’t really have much of a choice really, given that you don’t tell the world that the guy who just saved several hundred soldiers single-handedly is really just a dancing monkey for the USO. So between him and Peggy, I ended up in charge of the Commandos. But I didn’t really chose them. Not by myself. A lot of people told me who was good, and a lot of people told me lies. So I looked for the man the men respected the most - which was almost always a sergeant. And don’t let anyone tell you that anyone of a higher rank knows more about his men, So I went to a couple of the sergeants and talked with them, and the told me who was good. And who was an outcast no matter how well they performed.”

“I knew a lot about being an outcast, so I went to them and I talked to them and I trusted whatever it was Erskine saw in me and made my choices based on my own judgement. And not one decision was wrong. So it wasn’t so much that I picked them deliberately for what they looked like so much as who they were. It’s more that I didn’t let the color of their skin or the country they came from make my decision for me.”

“You say you lived in an alternative neighborhood.” The girl that Bucky had asked out, and never received an answer from, spoke from the back of the room. “By that I assume you mean that you lived in a predominately gay neighborhood.”

Steve shrugs. “We were busy trying to survive. I was sick a lot, and beat up the times I wasn’t. My ma was sick at the end. I worried that my elderly neighbors didn’t have enough to eat. I worried that I wouldn’t last when Ma died. I worried that we’d get evicted or that I’d lose another job because I couldn’t show up and there were good, healthy men looking for work. I didn’t have much time to give thought to who people had sex with, ma’am.”

“So what is your attitude on homosexuals?”

“I don’t know that it has much to do with the war we’re discussing, but I still don’t give thought to who people have sex with. It’s none of my business.”

“But you have an opinion, surely.”

“Who do you have sex with?’

Bucky turns in time to see her look absolutely affronted. “Pardon me?”

“That’s what you’re asking me, right? Because if I say that I think it’s perfectly okay, you’re gonna assume I’m gay. And if I don’t say anything at all, you’re gonna assume I’m gay and hiding it. And if I say I think there’s something wrong with it, you’re gonna assume I’m either an asshole or internalizing my homosexuality, right? You want to know what happened in the war, ma’am? People died. We saw other men die. We saw civilians die. We saw our brothers, the people in the trenches next to us, die. Sometimes _right next to us_. You want to know if guys over there were having sex? Probably. Over there in the war you feel dead even when you’re not. You’re seeing lives extinguished in front of you. You’re the one taking some of those lives. Sometimes you need proof that you’re alive. If two soldiers found that in each other, I didn’t care. I wanted them to come back with some piece of their humanity left. If that’s what it took to remember who they were, then they deserved to have it.”

The girl sits back in her seat, and it’s clear she’s not happy with Steve’s answer. Probably she was hoping for something salacious. Bucky’s suddenly glad she never said yes. Steve looks around the room and then sighs.

“Captain America believes that every person deserves the same rights and freedoms until they deliberately throw them away, and even then, they deserve fair treatment. No matter their color, orientation, religion, sex, creed, or any other way you can think of dividing us. Steve Rogers believes that our country needs to do better for all our citizens, not just the rich, white men who haven’t ever loosened their hold on power they’ve had from the beginning. How do I feel about homosexuality, ma’am? You love who you love. Love doesn’t care about what color your skin is or what color your eyes are or what body you’re in whether it’s male, female, something in-between, or nothing at all. Love just is. And there’s not enough of it.”

“All right.” Professor Gordon claps his hands. “That’s it for today. Let’s try to stick to the war next time, shall we?”

People file out, all of them talking. When Bucky gets to the main floor, Steve’s on his phone. He glances up when Bucky stops in front of him. “Letting Pepper know there’s probably going to be a media storm after that.”

“I’m surprised Stark didn’t have us all sign NDAs.”

“He probably would have if he’d known. But when it comes to headlines like ‘Captain America Comes Out’, NDAs don’t do much. Not really.”

“You didn’t exactly come out.”

“Doesn’t matter if I did or not.” He gathers up his things. “That was a good question. The Commandos did so much of the work. The real work. I charged in like a rhino and they did all the dirty work. They deserve so much more credit that they’ve ever gotten.”

“There really wasn’t any ulterior motive?”

“No. Certainly not on my part, and I can assure you, the Army would have preferred I picked some nice white soldiers to back me up. And, by white, they meant good old American boys. But I wanted the best people watching my back, and that’s what I got.”

“Do you want to have coffee?”

Steve’s eyebrows go up. “Coffee?”

“You super heroes do drink it, right?”

“Yeah. I mean, yes. I just… You don’t want to…” He tilts his head slightly toward the back room and Bucky can’t help what he knows is a dirty smile. 

“I very much want to, but I thought you might be sick of people wanting you for your body.”

“And here I thought you were captivated by my sparkling personality.” Steve smirks and leans in, dropping his voice so Bucky has to strain to hear him. “But I’ve been thinking about bending you over that desk and fucking you since last time, and I’m not sure I could make it through coffee.”

“Oh. Well.” Bucky clears his throat. “I can.. I can have coffee anytime.”

Steve grins and heads back to the office behind the lecture hall. Bucky follows him, shutting the door behind them. He turns around and Steve is right there. Bucky’s not short or small by any means, but Steve seems to tower over him as he puts a hand on the door above Bucky’s head. “You know how distracting it is? You sitting there with your legs spread and your hand on your thigh? You’re lucky I didn’t show them my thoughts on homosexuality by bending you over the desk out there.”

Bucky swallows hard, whimpering a little. Steve laughs throatily.

“Oh, you like that thought? Hmm? Like the thought of them all watching me fuck you? Them all knowing you’ve got Captain America’s dick up your ass?”

“Jesus,” Bucky chokes out. He wants to reach out, touch Steve, but he’s frozen against the door by the sheer presence of him. 

“Want them to hear the noises I can force out of you? Hear you grunt and groan as I bury myself inside you? Hear you beg me to get you off, beg me to come inside you.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Bucky shudders in reaction, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s belt loops to pull his body against Bucky’s. “You’ve got a fucking filthy mouth, Captain.”

Steve huffs a hot breath in Bucky’s ear, his voice a low purr. “You complaining?”

“Fuck no.” Bucky tilts his head up and kisses Steve hard, Steve hand stays on the door, but his other curves under Bucky’s ass and lifts him. He wraps his legs around Steve’s waist on instinct and the thrum of power that seems to vibrate out of Steve makes Bucky glad he’s not trying to stand any longer.

“Didn’t think so. Think you like it.” Steve bites Bucky’s earlobe then sucks on it, before fanning his breath over the wet skin. “Did you want to touch yourself in class, Bucky? Rub your cock while I was watching? Hmm? Maybe take it out so I can see you jack off while I’m talking? Wondering if people would look at what I can’t look away from? Come all over your hand and suck it off while we all watch.”

“Jesus. Jesus, fuck.” He kisses Steve again, tightening his legs and rolling his hips forward. His cock is trapped in his jeans, trapped against Steve’s stomach. “Fucking fuck me.”

“Yeah?’ Steve carries him across the room, and Bucky feels his cock pulse at Steve’s strength, at the _ease_ of him carrying Bucky. “You sure you can take it? Sure you can handle me fucking you against the desk, pounding you against it? Hmm? You got what it takes to take me, Bucky?”

“Get the fuck in me.”

Steve laughs again and sits Bucky on the desk, immediately reaching for his fly. He undoes it easily, like stripping a guy out of his pants is nothing new. He pulls Bucky off the desk and pushes his jeans and underwear to the floor then turns Bucky around and bends him over the desk. “Next time you should be ready for me. Have a plug buried inside you to hold you spread and slick for me. Fuck you with it until you’re begging for my cock.”

Bucky drops his head to the desk, muffling his groan against it. Steve’s spreading Bucky’s ass cheeks apart, thumbs rubbing along the insides, close to his hole, but not touching it. Bucky whimpers and wriggles, trying to get Steve’s hands to move.

“You gonna do that for me, Buck? Come to class every day all prepped for me, never sure if that day will be the day I’m gonna take you again?”

Bucky reaches out, grabbing the opposite edge of the desk. “Y-yeah. Yeah. Yes. Wh-whatever you want. Please.”

He feels Steve move away, but before he can look back to see why, he feels the slide of spit against his hole and then the flicker of Steve’s tongue. Bucky’s glad he’s holding onto the desk because his knees give out completely. Goddamn Captain America is eating him out. 

“Gonna taste you for real someday.” Steve’s tongue disappears and Bucky hears the click of a cap and then Steve’s fingers are there, rubbing lube against Bucky’s hole, around the rim. “Lick you out until you’re nothing but a quivering mass.” He presses a finger lightly against the muscle and then slowly pushes it in. Bucky sucks in a breath. “Bet you’re a fighter though. Might have to tie you down to do it.”

Bucky bites his arm to keep from making a noise. Steve’s finger slides deeper then stops, pausing before he starts thrusting it. Bucky goes up on his toes, wanting more, deeper, everything. This is every fucking fantasy he’s ever had and a promise of a few that he hasn’t, and he doesn’t give a shit about prep, he just wants Steve inside him.

“Fuck me. Just...Fucking lube up your cock and fuck me.”

“That what you want?” Steve’s voice drops even lower, and Bucky clenches tight around his finger. “That how you want to take me, Buck?”

“Yes.” His voice breaks, and he can feel his cock leaking along the side of the desk, the hard pressure of the wood against his hips. “Yes. Pl-please. Now. Please. Fuck.”

Steve pulls his finger out and, even though it’s what Bucky wants, he whimpers. He wants Steve’s cock, he wants his fingers, he wants his tongue. He wants everything, and that scares the hell out of him, but not enough that he doesn’t reach back and grab his ass with both hands, spreading himself for Steve.

“Should take a picture of you like this, spread open and begging for me.” Bucky feels the head of Steve’s cock against him. Bucky bites his lower lip hard and he shuts his eyes as the pressure builds, Steve pushing against him, inside him. He sobs as Steve breaches him, but it’s more in relief than pain. Steve’s hand settles on Bucky’s shoulder just below the ridge of where his prosthetic is attached. He holds Bucky still, but not captive, and slides inside him slowly. “Need to take a picture so you can see my cock buried inside you. See me spreading you open.”

Bucky chokes on another sob and it’s everything and too much. “Move. Please. God, move.”

Steve wraps his hand around Bucky’s shoulder and puts the other on Bucky’s hip. Bucky still doesn't feel trapped, but he’s not sure if it’s because it’s Steve or because he’s so far fucking gone and needy that he doesn’t care. He definitely doesn't care when Steve pulls back and then thrusts inside, slow and deep. 

“Just as hot and tight as I thought you’d feel. Made for my cock, weren’t you? Take it so fucking good.”

“More.” He grits his teeth and pushes back. “Th-thought...fuck, thought you were gonna fuck me.”

Steve’s laugh is like heat pouring along Bucky’s spine. “You have no idea what I’m gonna do to you.” 

He starts moving in earnest, and neither of them are talking anymore. Steve’s hands are tight and his hips pound against Bucky's ass. He fucks him hard, relentless, and Bucky knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow - for the next week - but he wants it. God, he wants it. He reaches up to grab the desk again, letting all of his weight settle on it so all he has to concentrate on is the heavy, hot thrust of Steve’s dick. 

Steve’s hand tightens on Bucky’s shoulder and then he buries himself, body stilling as his cock throbs insides Bucky. Bucky’s already come, though he’s not sure when, and he squeezes his ass tight around Steve. Steve rests his head lightly between Bucky’s shoulder blades, scraping his teeth over one as he straightens.

“Tissues.”

Bucky blinks, brain completely off line. Steve reaches out to grab the box of tissues, the movement pushing him back inside Bucky. “Christ, you’re still _hard_.”

“Serum,” Steve whispers, and Bucky can hear the goddamned grin in his voice. He pulls out and presses the tissues to Bucky’s hole. Bucky straightens and it takes him a moment to realize what just happened. Steve seems to realize it sat the same moment. “Can’t get sick. Can’t carry any diseases.” Steve shrugs. “Should have talked about it before, but I just… God, I had to fuck you.”

“I wanted it. Asked for it.” Bucky nods dazedly. “But I’ve never...holy shit.” He sinks down onto the floor, heedless of the feel of Steve’s come inside him, leaking from him. “Fuck. Barebacking with Captain America.” He thinks his laugh might be a little manic. “I didn’t even fucking imagine this was a thing when I was a kid jerking off to your poster.”

Steve laughs, but something in his face changes, something in his eyes. He reaches down to offer Bucky a hand up. Bucky stands and frowns, getting his clothes back on in some semblance of order as Steve straightens himself up. “I’ll see you on Friday?”

Bucky nods. “Yeah. I’ll be here.”

**

There are absolutely zero people Bucky can talk to about this. None of his friends will believe him. He’s not sure _he_ believes it. He spends the time he’s not working on his homework jerking off to the memory of Steve’s words and his body, to wondering what else might happen.

He feels like there’s a fire underneath his skin, and he can’t really concentrate on anything. He only half-hears what goes on in his other classes, and he retains maybe a third of what he reads. Friday seems to take forever to arrive and Bucky jitters, feeling the slick lube in his ass as he moves.

Professor Gordon is at the lectern today, and Bucky frowns. He looks around and all the other students are doing the same. “You’re stuck with me today, I’m afraid. Apparently there’s some sort of giant army of crab-like creatures attacking in Africa. Captain Rogers is a little too busy for us.”

There’s a collective groan and Professor Gordon just smirks. “So. Let’s talk about isolationism.”

**

The following Monday is a holiday, so it’s not until Wednesday that Bucky actually sees Steve again. He stops on the way into the classroom and looks Steve over from head to toe. “Wow. You look like shit.”

“I was swallowed by a crab creature.”

“So I’m guessing you won’t be taking anyone out for seafood, huh?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitches. “Not any time soon, no.” He looks Bucky over, but there’s nothing overtly sexual about it, but Bucky still feels the heat. 

“I should probably get to my desk before I get in trouble with the teacher.”

Steve’s eyes widen for a moment before they narrow and his grin turns sharp. “Yes. Wouldn't want to get in trouble.”

Bucky gets to his desk and opens his laptop. The rest of the class filters in and Steve picks up where they’d left off, bypassing the questions about his recent mission until someone asks him about fighting unnatural forces and aliens now versus Hydra in the war. It’s clear there’s plenty that Steve can’t say, but he still manages to give a frightening picture of what it was like to face Hydra, to find himself at the end of guns that were like something out of science fiction. 

“Of course, I’m something out of science fiction really, so I guess it’s just as much my fault as theirs.” He leans on the desk and crosses his arms over his chest, his smile curving one side of his mouth. Bucky stares at his mouth, probably for a little too long if the tightness in his jeans is anything to judge by. “So we’ve just got a couple more sessions before I’m going to hand everything back over to Professor Gordon, so if you have any questions, please ask them. I’ll see you guys on Friday.”

Steve waves at them all then disappears into the room behind the lecture hall. Bucky frowns, tempted but unsure if he should follow. He waits until the room is empty before jogging down the stairs and knocking on the door. Steve opens it, but he’s got his leather jacket on and his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. 

Bucky clears his throat. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve comes back into the lecture hall and Bucky turns, falling in step with him as they head out into the building. “I'm sorry about last week.”

“Yes, how dare you save the world.”

“Just a small corner of it.”

“I bet it’s more than that to the people who live there.” They walk outside into the crisp air, the feel and taste of snow in the air even though the day is bright and cloudless. “So before I dog your heels all the way to wherever you’re going, is this a brush off?”

“What?” Steve stops and looks at Bucky, obviously puzzled. “Is what a brush off?”

Bucky laughs. “The fact that we’re walking and talking as opposed to fucking in the back room?”

“Oh. That.” Steve blushes and Bucky wants to touch the red heat of it to ward off the day’s chill. “No. I just… Well, if you’re not busy, I was…” Steve starts walking again, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. “I kind of forgot to ask. I’m really bad at this. I mean, not the other part. The sex. I can do that pretty well.”

“Modesty? Really?”

“Captain America is defined by his modesty.”

“I thought I was fucking Steve Rogers.” Bucky cocks an eyebrow. “And he is, from what I know of him, not a modest guy. He’s kind of a smug asshole.”

Steve laughs, and it’s a fucking gorgeous sound, ringing in the air. “He really is.”

“But as far as the sex goes, he’s got all the right in the world to be smug.” Steve blushes again and there is no way in the world that should turn Bucky on. Turn him on more. “So what’s the part you’re not good at?”

“Well, it was all kind of spur of the moment. And the fact that I knew the second I saw you that your lips needed to be around my dick. Which is… Well, spur of the moment. But we - I - said things. Last time. That aren’t exactly office desk compatible.”

“I mean, an office desk can be made to be anything compatible, but I flunked out of wood shop, so we’ll go with your assessment.” Bucky adjusts his backpack. “Is this your way of failing to ask me somewhere private?”

Steve’s hands come out of his pockets and he buries his face in them. “This is why Natasha insists on setting me up on dates. Because I fail at anything resembling human interaction with people.”

Bucky turns around and walks backwards, looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow. “Black Widow sets you up on dates.”

“Well, she tries. I think she’s running out of people she knows though.” 

“How many dates have you gone on?” He’s smiling, but there’s something tight in Bucky’s chest that he absolutely refuses to acknowledge or think about. 

“Roughly none?” Steve sighs. “Can we pretend we’re not having this conversation?”

Bucky stops and puts a hand on Steve’s chest. “Or we could pretend that you’ve invited me home and have devious plans for me, and that I’m hard from just thinking about what you might have come up with.”

“My bike’s in the west parking lot.”

“Well then. Maybe you could give me a ride.”

**

Steve pins Bucky’s hands above his head, one hand spanning both of Bucky’s wrists. He uses his other to unbutton Bucky’s shirt, to undo his belt and his jeans. Bucky’s tried moving, but it seems like every inch of Steve’s power is in the fingers curved around Bucky’s wrists. 

Once Bucky’s clothes are all unfastened, Steve trails a hand from Bucky’s throat to his collar bone, stroking his fingers from left to right before swiping them slowly the opposite direction over Bucky’s nipples. Bucky swallows hard, stifling a moan behind his closed lips as Steve's hand continues down, pushing at the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, dipping under the elastic of his boxer briefs. He guides the fabric over Bucky’s cock and pushes it down as well. Bucky works to kick off his shoes, jeans, underwear and socks, though he loses his train of thought when Steve noses Bucky’s shirt to the side and closes a mouth over one of his nipples.

“Oh, fuck.” Bucky groans, wanting to get naked, wanting to get naked _faster_. His cock is curved up to his stomach, pre-come leaking onto his skin. Steve’s hand tightens even further and Bucky is trapped, he realizes that he’s not going anywhere unless Steve _lets_ him go. Steve’s mouth covers Bucky’s areola. He sucks on it, his teeth and tongue teasing the nipple until it feels like every touch goes straight to Bucky’s cock. “Steve. Jesus.”

“Don’t move.” Steve’s voice is rough and heavy, rasping with desire. He lets go of Bucky’s wrist and Bucky doesn’t let his hands fall. Steve’s smile is approving and predatory all at once, and he hefts Bucky up and carries him into the bedroom, dumping him onto the bed. He sprawls out, legs spread easily, arms still as Steve left them.

Steve strips out of his clothes with the quickness and efficiency of a man who’s probably had to change into a uniform between breaths. He tosses his clothes aside and crawls up the bed to Bucky. Bucky watches, his lips parted so he can breathe. Steve braces over him and meets Bucky’s gaze. Bucky licks his lips. 

“You move, I stop.” Steve’s smile is wicked. Bucky has to wonder how many people know that Steve’s shy, embarrassed demeanor hides a positively filthy mind and mouth. “And you’re not gonna want me to stop.” Bucky starts to say something, but he forgets what that might be when Steve’s mouth slots over his. The kiss is hot, Steve’s tongue fucking into Bucky’s mouth like he has plans to taste every inch of it, to devour Bucky like a starved man.

Bucky wraps one hand around his other wrist, fingers digging hard into his skin. Steve shifts back onto his knees and rubs his hands up and down Bucky’s legs. Bucky shivers, but stays put, not even pressing into Steve’s grip. He _wants_ and as much as every second makes him harder and more desperate, he wishes Steve would stop torturing him.

“What should I do to you?” Steve smiles, something wicked that makes it clear he’s not actually asking Bucky the question. “What would make it hard for you not to move? What would make you have to fight not to squirm, fight not to move so you won’t make me stop?”

“Th-thought you were supposed to be a g-good guy.”

Steve’s smile is suddenly _filthy_. “Oh, Buck. I’m gonna show you how good.”

Bucky starts to say something, but then Steve slips his hands under Bucky’s thighs and _lifts_ , settling Bucky’s knees over his shoulders. Bucky makes an undignified noise and he stares up at Steve with wide eyes. Steve turns his head and bites the inside of Bucky’s thigh before nudging his nose underneath Bucky’s balls and sliding his tongue across Bucky’s hole.

“Oh, Jesus.” Bucky digs his heels into Steve’s back, bracing himself with them so he won’t move. It’s only sheer willpower that keeps his hands locked together as Steve shifts Bucky again and covers Bucky’s opening with his mouth, licking and tasting and humming. Steve’s hands grab Bucky’s ass and spread him and the soft silk of Steve’s hair rubs against Bucky’s balls, tickling at his cock. “Jesus, St-Steve.”

He closes his eyes, giving himself over to the sensations - Steve’s fingers digging into his ass, Steve’s tongue swiping across the tight muscle of Bucky’s hole, his teeth grazing the skin around it, and then his tongue pushing inside, fucking and licking into Bucky, thick sounds of satisfaction buzzing against Bucky’s skin. It feels just like Bucky imagined it would when Steve had teased him with his tongue, only a thousand times better.

Bucky gives up on words, unable to think or talk. It’s all Steve’s touch, his mouth, his hands, his body. Bucky’s cock is hard and aching, pre-come sliding across the head and dropping onto his stomach where the angle Steve has him at makes it slither down toward his chest. 

Steve’s tongue pushes in deep and Bucky’s back arches. His hands lift off the bed, but he grabs the headboard before they can go far, fairly certain he’ll die if anything makes Steve stop. The headboard has thick wooden dowels and Bucky’s brain flashes to the thought of Steve holding onto them. His cock twitches and another drop of pre-come slides to his stomach.

Steve’s tongue is hot and pointed in Bucky’s ass, teasing him, thrusting deep and then there’s _more_ and _deeper_ as Steve pushes a finger in at the same time. Bucky’s heel digs into Steve’s back and he tries to squirm closer.

“Fuck,” Steve’s voice rasps, hot breath on Bucky’s balls, his tongue gone, but another finger replacing it. “Taste so fucking good. Eat you out all day, suck on your hole until you’re begging for it.”

The headboard creaks but doesn’t give way, which makes the thought of _Steve_ tied down go through Bucky’s mind and his cock jerks. “Yes. Fuck. Just…”

“So hot and wet. Should see it. Spit sliding out every time my fingers do. You’re a fucking mess, Buck.” He takes one of Bucky’s balls in his mouth and sucks hard. Bucky whimpers, writhing against Steve’s mouth, his fingers. Bucky shudders when Steve pulls back, letting Bucky’s ball drop as he takes the other one in his mouth instead. He can’t help the high keening noise at the back of his throat as Steve _sucks_ , hard and tight.

Suddenly Steve is gone and Bucky whimpers. He feels fingers trail along the inside of his thigh which keeps him from disobeying Steve and moving. Steve settles his knee between Bucky’s legs and leans in, bending Bucky’s legs back, knees to his shoulders. Bucky feels open and exposed and displayed. Steve leans in, knee against the crack of Bucky’s ass, one hand on the side of Bucky’s head. 

“You being good for me?”

Bucky nods desperately. “Y-yes.” His voice is nothing but a whisper. “Yes, Sir.”

Steve laughs, low and hot. He kisses Bucky hard and it makes him feel like he’s bent far enough to break. But then Steve pulls back and Bucky hears the click of a lid just moments before he feels the drip and slide of the lube as Steve lets it trickle from the base of Bucky’s balls down to his hole.

“Look at your cock.” Steve keeps talking, his voice a low growl wired straight to Bucky’s nerve endings. “So hard and leaking. You gonna come from me fingering you? Or you gonna make a mess all over yourself?:” Three fingers push inside him, and Bucky arches up then pushes down against them. “Come all over your stomach and I can scoop it up and fuck it between your lips. Or should I fuck it into you? Hmm? You want my cock pushing inside you, wet and slick with your come?”

Bucky’s hand slips at his wrist, sweat making his skin slippery. He manages to grab on again before his arm falls, before he moves and Steve stops. He can’t manage to formulate words, so he can’t answer Steve, can’t say yes, say please, say anything. He tries to let Steve know he wants whatever Steve will give him with the shift and press of his body. 

Steve’s laugh rumbles in his chest and he pushes a fourth finger into Bucky. Bucky gasps and he feels so fucking stretched, like Steve’s finding and pushing at every limit he has. The headboard creaks again under the strain of Bucky’s metal arm. 

“Please.” Bucky begs. Every muscle is quivering, pulled taut. Adrenaline and need and endorphins are ricocheting through his body, but then Steve’s fingers press and stroke Bucky’s prostate and his entire body lights up. Steve keeps going, not moving his fingers away, rubbing and rubbing and pressing and Bucky’s shaking so hard his teeth keep clicking.

He comes, hot as it spills across his abdomen. Steve doesn’t _stop_ , and Bucky keeps making noises, incapable of words anymore. The feeling of electricity that had coursed through him feels like sparks at the base of his cock and it’s too much.

Steve seems to realize because his fingers slip out of Bucky carefully and then he’s pushing his cock in, thrusting deep on the first stroke. Bucky uses his legs to try to pull Steve closer even though he doesn’t feel like he has any strength left at all. They’re bodies are flush, Bucky’s come smoothing the movement of Steve’s thrusts.

Bucky gasps, air forced out of him with every stroke of Steve’s cock. Words are beyond him, his throat dry and lungs tight. The headboard creaks again above him and Bucky shudders, muscles squeezing tight around Steve’s cock. Steve makes a low noise and it breaks Bucky’s resolve. He lets go of the headboard and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. Pulling him in, Bucky captures his mouth in an open-mouthed, breathless kiss. Not even a kiss but an approximation of one, the most Bucky can manage with his entire brain capacity focused on making Steve come.

“Uh.’ Steve groans softly, pushing in deeper and stilling. Neither of them move, neither of them breathe and then Bucky clenches around him and Steve comes, hot and pulsing as he starts thrusting again.

Steve stays braced over Bucky, his head bowed and his breath short. “Ch-christ.” Bucky nods, unable to get his voice working. Steve exhales shakily and eases out of him, carefully maneuvering to the side and settling on his back beside Bucky on the bed. “Water And stuff. Need that.” He doesn’t make a move so Bucky turns his head. Steve’s looking at him, face lax and content. “Or sleep?”

“Don’ think I c’n move.”

“Mm.” Steve nods and yawns, closing his eyes. “Sleep.”

**

Bucky wakes up, uses the bathroom, gets dressed, and slips out. He’s not sure if Steve’s actually asleep or if he’s just letting Bucky think he is. Either way it’s not a walk of shame, because he just got fucked to oblivion by Steve Rogers. Which doesn’t sound as impressive as getting fucked to oblivion by Captain America, but Bucky likes the thought of it better.

He makes his way back to school and picks up his bike, walking it beside him since there’s no way he can ride it after what he and Steve did. What Steve did to him. Jesus Christ. He might have to start taking the bus. 

Once he gets home, he eats then eases onto his bed. He knows he should take a shower. Knows he’s disgusting under his clothes, but there’s a sharp, perverse thrill to the remnants of the punishing fuck he got lingering on his skin. He’ll give in soon enough because it itches like hell, but for a while, he just wants to bask in it. And by bask in it he means wriggle out of his clothes and jerk off thinking of Steve fucking him, of Steve’s come inside him. Still inside him.

He comes all over his stomach thinking about it, three fingers of his flesh hand buried in his ass. It doesn't make sense how much he wants sex, how desperate he feels given that he’s getting laid roughly three times a week. He’s thinking three days a week may not be enough. Which means once Steve’s done with his part of Bucky’s course, Bucky’s going to be in a world of want.

**

Friday Steve doesn’t even ask. He gives Bucky a look after class and they both head to his bike, Bucky’s arms clenched tight around Steve’s waist, his hips hard against the firm muscle of Steve’s. He lets the fingers of the prosthetic trail over Steve’s cock, pressing lightly. Steve’s body shivers slightly against Bucky. “Asshole.”

Bucky grins against Steve’s neck. “I think you like it.”

“I’ll show you how I feel about it.”

They get inside Steve’s apartment and Steve grabs Bucky around the waist in a fireman’s carry and hauls him into the bedroom, dropping him on his feet at the side of the bed. Bucky raises and eyebrow. “You could have just asked me to grab your ass.”

“Get naked.” Steve’s voice is low and rough, sending shivers of pure heat along Bucky’s spine. Steve starts stripping and Bucky follows suit. Once he’s naked, Bucky crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass just enough that Steve can’t help but look. He groans when he sees the hot pink plug in Bucky’s ass. “How’d that feel on the bike?”

“Like I couldn’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Steve steps closer and rests one hand in the small of Bucky’s back before reaching out with the other and grasping the base of the plug. He pulls it out slowly, almost all the way before he pushes it back in deep. Bucky gasps and buries his head between his forearms on the bed. 

“Love the way you take it.” Steve’s practically purring and Bucky’s cock twitches hard in response. “The plug. Me. Fuck, you take cock so good, Buck.”

Bucky arches his back, letting the weight of Steve’s hand push him down and raises his ass higher. Steve keeps fucking him steadily, tilting the plug as he pulls it back to rub against the sensitive skin, to tease over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky gasps every time and Steve chuckles roughly. 

“So slick and ready for me. D’you hear a word I said in class or were you squirming on this and thinking about me fucking you?”

“Yes. No. Thinking about this. You. Fuck. C’mon, Steve. Need your dick.” Steve pushes the plug in deep and hard. Bucky sucks in a sharp breath, reaching back to grab his cock around the base and squeeze so he doesn’t lose control too soon. “C’mon.”

Steve eases the plug out of him. “Get up.”

“Up?” Bucky asks weakly, not sure he has the strength to do more than flop flat onto his stomach. He turns his head to look at Steve who just nods. Bucky groans and tries to sit up, needing Steve to grab his shoulder and help him to his knees. 

“There’s good.” Steve moves onto the bed, stretching out on his back. “Tell me if that plug felt better when you were riding the bike or if it’s better when you’re riding me.”

“You. Fuck. You.” Bucky reaches for the lube that’s on Steve’s nightstand and slicks up Steve’s cock, quick and messy. He hitches one leg over both of Steve’s and then shuffles forward. His hand’s still on Steve’s cock and he lines him up. He feels the pressure against his hole, glad he’d opened himself up that morning, fucked the plug in in preparation for this. As Bucky settles, he feels Steve push past the muscle and inside him.

Steve rolls his hips and Bucky sinks down his shaft until he’s settled, until Steve’s cock is buried inside him. Bucky squeezes around him and Steve’s hands move to Bucky’s hips. “Don’t touch yourself. Want to see how hot and red your cock gets. Want to see how much you leak just riding my cock.”

Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s chest, leaning in to kiss him, rough and hard. Steve opens his mouth to Bucky’s tongue and he can’t think about moving, even to feel Steve inside him. The slide of his tongue against Bucky’s is intoxicating, fucking into each other’s mouths hungrily. Finally Steve groans into Bucky’s mouth and tightens the grip on his hips, thrusting up.

Bucky straightens, keeping his hands on Steve’s chest for leverage, and starts moving as well, pushing down on Steve’s every upstroke. Steve’s fingers are tight on Bucky’s hips, digging in with the promise of bruises. Steve bends his knees so his thighs are against Bucky’s back and he leans into them, head tilted back and fingers trailing down to Steve’s navel, tracing it.

Steve lets go of Bucky’s hips and Bucky misses their weight. “Look down.” Steve’s voice is hoarse and Bucky does as he’s told. There’s a soft, barely there hint of light and he looks up. Steve’s holding his phone, taking pictures of where Bucky’s sinking down on him. 

“What…”

“Look at how gorgeous you are.” Steve’s breathless now as he turns the phone, letting Bucky see where his body is wrapped around Steve’s cock. “Made for my cock. Jesus.”

Bucky groans. “More.”

Steve takes more photos and then looks Bucky in the eye. “Slow.”

Bucky knows without Steve saying a word what he means, and he slows down, only then realizing how frantic he’d been fucking down on Steve, how hard Steve had been fucking up into him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself somewhat and watches Steve’s face as Steve films Bucky’s cock disappearing inside him. 

Bucky whimpers and then starts moving in earnest again. “Gonna keep watching me riding you, Steve? Gonna watch me ride you every night while you jerk off? Watch my ass taking your cock?” His breath hitches, his voice just as rough as Steve’s was. “Watch my dick leak as you fuck me?”

Steve tosses the phone onto the bed and grabs Bucky again, this time by the shoulders. He holds him still, not letting Bucky move as Steve snaps his hips upward again and again. Bucky’s on the edge of an orgasm, his cock leaking onto Steve’s stomach. He reaches down and runs a finger through the pool of pre-come and lifts it to Steve’s mouth. Steve sucks it between his lips and captures it with hard suction. 

“Oh God, oh god, oh god.” Bucky shakes apart, his cock pulsing as Steve thrusts harder, Bucky ass grinding down against Steve’s body, clenching and squeezing around his cock. “Steve. Steve. Come. God, c’mon. O-oh.” 

The hot rush of Steve’s come fills him, and Bucky arches his back. Steve keeps moving, one orgasm just enough to take the edge off of his erection, never enough to get rid of it, so he’s still hard as he thrusts up into Bucky. It’s a slick slide of flesh, wet and noisy as Steve’s orgasm seeps out of Bucky around Steve’s cock.

Steve rolls them over and eases out of Bucky, grabbing the phone again. Bucky watches as he takes a picture then starts recording. “Feel good? My come sliding out of you?”

“B-better going in.” Bucky’s cock twitches and he can feel a flush on his skin beyond the heat of the exertion of sex. He’s never had anyone take pictures of him during sex, never had anyone film him. The thought of Steve doing it - the actuality of Steve doing it - is extra hot, seems extra filthy. 

“Yeah?” Steve moves his hand, still filming as he pushes three fingers easily inside Bucky, finger-fucking the come back inside him. 

“Je-jesus. Fuck.” Bucky arches up, hips coming off the bed. Steve leans in and takes Bucky’s cock in his mouth, sucking and massaging the sensitive skin with his tongue. Bucky curses again and grabs at the sheets, clenching them in his fists as Steve doesn’t stop, as he sucks harder. Bucky starts shaking, overstimulated and overwhelmed. “S-st-steve. Please. God. Fuck. Please.”

Steve pulls back and gets up on his knees, smiling down at Bucky like the cat who got the cream. “Too much?”

“Yeah, dickhead.” He grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him down, letting him settle on top of him. Steve shifts his balance so Bucky isn’t bearing all his weight and smiles down at him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Bucky shakes his head. “Dork.”

“That’s Captain Dork to you.” 

“Nah.” Bucky reaches up and traces Steve’s eyebrow with a finger. “Dork Rogers.”

“God, shut up and kiss me.”

**

Bucky jerks awake to _God Bless America_ playing at top volume. Steve’s out of bed before Bucky even has a chance to blink. “Quite the wake up call.”

“Tony’s idea of a joke.” Steve’s tugging on an undershirt and a pair of boxer briefs. “Tony has a shitty sense of humor.” He opens the closet and pulls out something Bucky can’t make out in the darkness. 

“That’s… Holy shit, that’s your uniform.”

“Yeah. Well, Avengers assemble and all that.” He’s dressed faster than seems possible, pulling on his boots by the time Bucky sits up. He glances around and then goes over and grabs the shield from where it’s hanging on the wall. “I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. Stay here if you want. I mean, go back to sleep and all that.” He’s at the door and then he comes back, leaning in and giving Bucky a hard kiss. “See you in class.”

Bucky’s pretty sure people shouldn’t be able to move that fast, but for all he knows Steve’s the slow one of the Avengers. He stays sitting up in bed, shuffling back to lean against the headboard. He flicks on the lamp on the nightstand and, for the first time, actually looks around the room.

There are bookshelves covering one wall, all stuffed with hard covers that look somewhat organized and a bunch of paperbacks stacked in haphazard piles. One wall has a large window, which seems ridiculous for a guy who probably has people trying to kill him a lot. It also has the door that leads to the bathroom that Bucky figures was Steve’s one indulgence.

The shower might be bigger than Rhode Island, and there are four jets and two heads. Bucky hasn’t showered in it. He’d slipped out while Steve was sleeping the last time, but now he knows he’s going to take advantage of it. The extra benefits of fucking Captain America. 

It’s after two in the morning when he finally drags himself out of the shower. He gets dressed in yesterday’s clothes and goes out into the apartment. He’s only seen the living room in passing and hasn’t seen the kitchen at all. His stomach growls, so he digs through the refrigerator, pulling out two take-out containers. He dumps both on a plate and puts it in the microwave to cook. 

Carrying the plate to the living room, he turns on the TV before he sits down. He can picture Steve on this couch - reading, watching TV, writing out the notecards he brings to class each day. He flips through the channels looking for a _Law & Order_ rerun when a ticker starts scrolling across the bottom of the screen. 

He just has time to read _Avengers battle in Florida_ when the show cuts out to a news flash. There’s shaky camera footage and people running, screaming. The camera zooms in on Iron Man high in the sky, shooting off repulsor blasts at what looks to be a swarming army of giant robots ether piloted by someone inside or smart enough to dodge.

 _...an see, Carol… without help fr..._ the sound keeps cutting in and out and Carol, who must be in the studio, isn’t responding. _...idow and Captain Amer… ground with… oh my God!_.

The footage cuts out and apparently-Carol’s face appears on the screen. “For those who just tuned in, there is a major battle going on between the Avengers and what appears to be an army of laser-wielding robots in Jacksonville, Florida. No one has claimed responsibility for the attack nor has there been any kind of demand made or reason given. Before we lost contact with our news affiliate in Jacksonville, it was clear that the robots were vast in number, especially compared to the Avengers’ team.” She pauses for a moment. “I understand we have video back.”

The scene doesn’t look much better than it did before but, as he watches, two of the robots go down, collapsing into a church. Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon are in constant motion in the sky. He sees a bright flash of light and realizes it’s Steve’s shield. 

It hits Bucky suddenly. Steve is there. Down there. On the ground. The abstract that was the news of the Avengers fighting another threat - even the one that had been in Manhattan - coalesces into the fact that the guy Bucky’s been having hot, desperate sex, whose shower he just used, whose apartment he’s currently sitting in, whose goddamned take-out leftovers he’s eating is currently fighting a battle with fucking _robots_.

Could _die_ fighting fucking robots. 

And suddenly Bucky realizes the guy he's fucking is actually _Captain America_.

He leaves the apartment fast enough that he doesn’t realize until he’s home that he’s left his backpack on the floor beside Steve’s door.

**

His backpack is sitting in his regular seat when he walks into the lecture hall. Steve is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Bucky can’t help looking him over. He looks better than he had after the crab creatures in some ways and worse in others. He looks fucking exhausted.

The class fills up, the noise loud and he can hear snippets of conversation and knows they’re all talking about what happened in Florida. He hears someone mention the death toll and something tightens in Steve’s face.

“Enough.” Professor Gordon’s voice is sharp and everyone immediately stops talking. “Captain Rogers.”

Steve nods and doesn’t open his eyes. He winces as he pushes himself off the wall and now that he’s under the direct light, Bucky can see the deep gash over Steve’s forehead, the bulk of a bandage over his shoulder. “The government is still investigating. Fortunately local law enforcement listened to us when we ordered evacuation of the downtown area. Yes, we know there are casualties and if any were fault of our direct action, steps will be taken to provide restitution to the victims and their families. Yes, I’m aware the Basilica of the Immaculate Conception was over one hundred years old and nothing I can do will ever bring it back and next time I’ll try to aim better when I bring down a giant robot. I don’t have any other answers, so please direct your questions to the war we’re here to discuss.”

Bucky doesn’t really listen to any of the questions or answers. He doesn’t join in when Professor Gordon tells them all to pick a topic of one of the questions Steve has discussed with them to write a paper due a week from then. He watches Steve not look at him. Watches him lean against the wall again and close his eyes.

Class takes forever to end, but as soon as it does Steve pushes off the wall and slips back into the room behind the podium. Bucky shoulders his backpack and slips inside as soon as everyone else is gone. Steve’s at the desk gathering up a few things, tucking his notecards into his messenger bag. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” Steve doesn’t look up at Bucky. “Don’t worry. You’re not the first. Won’t be the last, I’m sure.”

“Not the first what?”

“Partner. Lover. Sex-person. Whatever.” He shakes his head. “Say it however often they want, there’s a moment when they realize that no matter how much they believe they’re with Steve Rogers, they’re actually with Captain America.” He raises his eyes slightly, and the resignation in them stings. “It’s okay. Like I said. Not the first. Won’t be the last.”

“You don’t know that…”

“You left in a hurry. Left your bag behind. Left the door partway open. Left the plate half-full of food on the table. Like I said. It’s fine.”

The pulse in Bucky’s jaw jumps. “Maybe I panicked.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Bucky snaps as he takes a step forward. “You’re more than just what you do.”

“Captain America isn’t something I _do_ , Bucky. He’s me. He was injected and irradiated into my skin. I put on the suit. I don’t put on him.” Steve sighs. “Besides, it doesn’t matter, right? There’s only two more classes left.”

Bucky stops short, mouth snapping closed. He hadn’t thought about the end of Steve’s guest lectures. Hadn’t thought about what any of this was. Is. “is that what you want?”

“What do you mean? I don’t actually have a degree, so I can’t teach full time. Besides, people would probably take my class because there’d be more days off guaranteed.”

“Not instructing, asshole.” Bucky takes another step forward and then another when Steve doesn’t react. 

“Do you want it to be something else?”

Bucky bites his lower lip and takes another step. Steve’s barely a foot away. “How banged up are you?”

“Three broken ribs, gash on my forehead, deep laceration on my shoulder. Everything else has pretty much healed.”

“Good.” Bucky sinks down to his knees and undoes Steve’s belt. He undoes his fly and shoves Steve’s pants down to his thighs, pushing his boxer briefs down as well. He can hear Steve swallow as Bucky leans back, reaching out to trace the hem of Steve’s shirt. Steve shivers above him. 

“Bu-Bucky.”

He looks up at Steve through his lashes. “You saying no?”

Steve shakes his head and Bucky hums, leaning forward to take Steve in his mouth. Steve makes a choked off sound as Bucky swallows around him. Bucky closes his eyes, inhaling the musky scent of Steve’s groin, taking him deep enough to nuzzle Steve’s pubic hair with the tip of his nose.

He hadn’t planned on this. Everything Steve had said was exactly what Bucky had been thinking the entire weekend, but hearing the defeat in Steve’s voice, seeing the truth in his eyes had wrapped around something in Bucky.

People unsuspectingly faced danger every day. The next car or bus could hit them, kill them. Given the state of the world currently, the government could get them into a nuclear war, aliens could come from the sky. Bucky served overseas and lived in constant, low-level of danger for years and, at times, barrelled forward into danger on purpose. 

Steve rakes his fingers through Bucky’s hair and Bucky looks up at him. Steve’s lips are parted, breaths huffing through them. They meet with every hard swallow and then he pants again. His fingers slide from Bucky’s temple to the back of his skull where he tugs lightly at the strands before releasing them and doing it over again. 

Steve’s eyes are closed tight and he looks like he’s frowning, like he’s holding himself in check. Bucky leans back and let’s Steve’s cock slip from his mouth, sliding over his spit-slick lips. “Hey.”

Steve blinks several times and looks down at him. “Are you…”

“You with me?” He rubs Steve’s hip, thumb gentle on the flat skin beneath the cut of Steve’s muscle. When Steve nods, Bucky raises an eyebrow. “You sure? Because I’m almost positive this is supposed to feel good.”

“It does. You do.”

“You’re being quiet.”’ He laughs softly. “If I’m not mistaken, you have a filthy mouth when you’re enjoying things.”

Steve bites back a laugh. “I do, huh?”

“Trust me. Very.” Bucky leans in and licks the head of Steve’s cock. “Very filthy.”

Reaching down, Steve grabs a fistful of Bucky’s t-shirt and lifts him up off his knees. Bucky gasps and blinks rapidly as Steve holds him slightly above him then lowers him down, their lips almost touching. It should be incredibly wrong how hard Bucky gets at the show of strength, but his pants had been painfully tight before and now he’s close to in agony. 

“You want to hear what I thought about on the plane? How all I could think about was the hot taste of your ass and your come in my mouth? How I wished I’d had time to put that plug back in you? Keep my come inside you until I came home and could fill you up with more?”

Bucky moans softly and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. He can feel the hard press of Steve’s cock against his ass and the denim probably doesn’t feel good, but Bucky can’t care as Steve lowers him and kisses him hard and possessive.

Bucky tangles his hands in Steve’s hair, tugging hard as he grinds against him. Steve lets go of Bucky’s shirt and slides both hands under his ass, squeezing, moving Bucky slowly against him, Bucky’s cock rubbing against Steve’s abs. Bucky breaks the kiss, inhaling deeply then letting his breath shudder out of him. “Live ten minutes from here. Walking.”

“Three on the bike?”

“Fuck yes.”

**

Steve’s sitting back on his heels and Bucky’s straddling his thighs, sinking down onto his cock slowly, again and again. Steve’s fingers have pinched Bucky’s nipples hard and red and Bucky’s head is back on Steve’s shoulder. His cock is red and hot and thick and leaking, but he refuses to go faster.

“The things I want to do to you,” Steve’s voice rumbles. “All the ways I want to fuck you. Bend you over every fucking piece of furniture I have. Fuck you in some seedy club bathroom, take you in an alleyway where anyone can see us.” 

“O-oh.” Bucky shudders. ‘Y-y-yeah. Yes.”

“Mmm. You wanna put on a show, Buck? Take you to some kink club so I can spread you out and let everyone watch me take you apart?” Bucky tightens his hands on Steve’s wrists, determined to follow Steve's instructions not to touch himself. “God, look at you. So fucking turned on. You just want a crowd? Or you want it in the classroom so all your fellow students can see you? So your professor can see you? Or maybe you want it at Avengers’ Tower. You want my team to watch you take my cock?”

Bucky shudders and he wants to _come_ , but he can’t, because Steve told him to wait, because Steve said not until he says so. “P-please. Oh, god. Please.” He’s not sure what he’s begging for - release or what Steve’s offering. 

Steve bites the tendon at the base of Bucky’s neck and then licks his way up to Bucky’s earlobe, biting that as well. “Want to do everything to you. Fuck you and suck you and finger you and pinch your nipples red and squeeze your balls and tie you down and smack that smart ass of yours. Want to take you apart. Want you begging for me. Want to see tears roll down that gorgeous face because I’m fucking you so good.” 

Bucky’s back arches and he flexes his thighs, unable to help himself as he increases the rhythm of his downward slide, needing more, faster, deeper. “St-Steve.” Bucky turns his head, seeking out Steve’s mouth. The kiss is awkward and sloppy, Bucky too far out of his head for finesse or technique. Steve moves his hands from Bucky’s hips and pinches at his nipples again. They’re sore and sensitive and Bucky gasps a sob. “Y-yes. God. Yes.” The words all run together, a garbled mess against Steve’s hot mouth. 

“No touching,” Steve growls, dropping his hands back to Bucky’s hips and holding him there. Bucky can’t move under his grip, has nowhere to go as Steve starts thrusting up into him, giving Bucky everything he needs. It’s hard enough to be punishing, hard enough to be perfect. “Look at your gorgeous cock. Fucking leaking for me. Can’t help yourself, can you? Can’t keep it under control. Can’t hold back.” His voice is pure heat in Bucky’s ear, a nuclear reaction lighting Bucky up from the inside. “You want to come for me, Buck? You want to make a mess all over?”

Bucky nods desperately. Steve’s turned him into a creature of want, of need. He can’t find enough breath to speak, sure that even if he could every hard thrust of Steve’s cock would knock it out of him. His fingers dig into Steve’s wrists and his whole body is taut, caught on the cusp of an orgasm Steve won’t let him have.

“You want me to come? Hmm? Come inside you? Or all over you?” Bucky makes a completely undignified noise. “Oh. I see. All over your back? Your stomach? Or should I get that pretty face all dirty?”

Bucky comes, knowing his nails break skin as he shudders, barely moving from how tight his body is, how intense the pulse of his orgasm is. Steve keeps fucking up into him and Bucky whimpers as he falls apart, orgasm spent and his body slumping.

Steve eases Bucky off of him, guiding him onto the floor and then onto his back. Bucky blinks at him blearily. Steve’s body is flushed and sweaty, glistening in the sun coming through Bucky’s bedroom window. Letting his gaze drop, Bucky’s eyes catch on the hard jut of Steve’s cock. It’s red and thick and slick and _fuck_ , Bucky wants it. He reaches out and Steve easily bats his hand away, moving forward on his knees, straddling Bucky’s body. 

His knees settle against Bucky's armpits and he raises up slightly, his cock in his hand. Bucky’s body goes tight again and his lips part on instinct. Steve chuckles throatily. “Uh-uh. You get to watch.”

Bucky does, mesmerized by Steve stroking his cock, jerking himself off. Caught by the feel of Steve’s gaze on his face. “Gonna look so fucking gorgeous with my come all over your lips, your cheeks, your eyelashes. Gonna be wearing me all over, Buck. Mark you up as mine.”

Bucky’s hands are shaking when he raises them to Steve’s thighs, trembling still even when he presses them to his skin. “That’s what this is, right? Hmm? You telling me you’re mine.”

Bucky, wide-eyed, looks up at Steve. It is - despite the fear and panic of the other night, the thought of Steve going into fight after dangerous fight, the thought of a piece of Steve belonging to the world and not him. He nods, unable to breathe.

Steve groans and his eyes close, and then he’s coming. Bucky feels the hot splash of it on his lips and cheeks and eyelashes just like Steve promised. He’s not sure if it’s that or if it’s just all too much, but when Steve stretches out beside him and kisses him, licking his own come off Bucky’s lips, his thumbs are brushing the skin by Bucky’s eyes, catching tears.

**

He wakes up and turns his head. Steve is lying there on his side watching Bucky. He doesn’t remember getting to bed, but apparently he’s there and cleaned up, so chances are good that Steve manhandled him there. Bucky’s cock twitches at the thought, but there’s no way in hell he’s getting up again anytime soon. Maybe for weeks. 

“I think you broke me.”

Steve smiles and it lights up his face while his blue eyes get hidden by the crinkles around them. “Think it might be mutual.” He reaches out and taps his finger against Bucky’s nose. “So, as much as I’d like to think fucking has solved whatever issues we might be having, I’m pretty sure it hasn’t. So we should talk.”

Bucky groans. “Can’t we just keep having sex?”

Twin lines appear between Steve’s eyebrows and his smile disappears. “Sure. Yeah. Of course.” He levers himself up to sitting. “We’ll do that.”

“Steve.” Bucky reaches out and grabs Steve’s wrist. “You fucked my brains out, and it’s going to take some time for the mush that’s left in my skull to transform itself back into something resembling cognitive process. Can we just lie here in bed for a while?”

Steve licks his lips and nods after a few moments. He shifts on the bed and lays down on his back. Bucy moves over, turning so he can put his head on Steve’s chest, hand on his nipple so he can run his fingers over it lightly. “That help your cognitive process?”

“No.” Bucky smiles. “But it feels good.”

**

Steve has a meeting right after the next class, so their after-school special is cancelled. Steve has no idea what Bucky means when he says that, and his confusion is probably more adorable than it should be. 

It’s probably for the best, because Bucky has homework to do and papers to write. Friday is Steve’s last class and they’ve yet to talk about whatever it is between them - sex or more. Given that they only see each other and talk to each other after class, he wants to say it’s just sex, but he knows it’s not. Not for him. 

Steve though. Steve is a fucking mystery. The filthy-mouthed boy next door with a not-quite split personality. Bucky’s pretty sure he wants more, but he’s not sure. It doesn’t help that every time they’re together, Bucky’s brain is turned into slush. 

Bucky looks up, about to walk into his apartment building when he sees someone waiting on the front steps, leaning against the door. Someone in a red and gold suit. Of metal. “Hi. Tony Stark. You knew that though. Invite me in even though I’m not your favorite Avenger. Because I don’t think you want to have this conversation on the street.”

“I… Um.” Bucky nods and lets them both into the building and up the stairs to his steps. He doesn’t know what Tony does with the suit, because when he looks behind him, he’s in something that’s probably Armani or whatever other label makes suits that cost more than Bucky pays for rent in a year. He gets to his door and unlocks it, holding it open for Iron Man. Tony Stark. Jesus Christ, how is this his life.

“You have anything to drink, kid? Preferably something from a bottle. I don’t trust tap water. No one should trust tap water. Something with bubbles.” Bucky disappears into the kitchen and opens his fridge. There’s a beer and a sparkling water that some guy he dated a year and a half ago probably left. He’s going to need the beer, so he brings the sparkling water to the living room and holds it out to Stark.

Stark stares at it and then looks up at Bucky. Bucky frowns. “What?”

“Don’t hand me things, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid, old man.”

Stark laughs. “You’re screwing a guy who’s nearly a hundred years old, _kid_ , you’ve got no room to call me anything.”

“Is this the Avenger version of the shovel talk?”

“No. Romanoff does those.” He smiles as Bucky shivers at the thought of showing up to find Black Widow at his door. “I’m here for the legal reasons. Normally I’d send Pepper. She’s got a softer touch. She’s still made out of steel and will gut you like a fish, but she’s nicer about it. Pretty sure this time blunt force is going to be a touch more effective.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not following.”

“You’re fucking Steve. Or he’s fucking you. I don’t need the details. But that means you are privy to certain details about our vaunted Captain and, as goody-two-shoes as he seems, I know he isn’t. Which means you _definitely_ know he isn’t. And I need to make sure that stays in your bedroom. Or his. Whoever. Like I said, I don’t need the details.”

“Isn’t it a little late to try to have me sign an NDA?”

“Yeah. It is. And Steve’s only got himself to blame for that; however, it’s not too late for me to explain to you how much you’re not going to like it when we sue you for every penny you’ve got, every penny you’ll ever make, every penny your family’s ever made. Hell, we’ll sue your ancestors and your unborn children.”

“You’re threatening to sue a man who has no money other than his military pension who’s majoring in political science and _history_? That’s just bad business sense. Thought a Stark would be smarter than that, stooping to making what might be a threat if it held any merit.”

Stark leans closer and there’s a darkness in his eyes that makes Bucky want to shiver. “Steve and I don’t get along. We’re both too smart for our own good. He’s too practical and I’m too forward thinking. We disagree on almost everything in the known universe. But he is my coworker and he is my friend. He’s also naive and trusting and stupid about you. So I am warning you, Barnes, that I will destroy you, monetarily and otherwise, if you do anything to hurt him. Understood?”

“Why do you think I would do that?” 

“Becaused the last person he tried to have a relationship with tried.” Stark’s smile is sharklike. “She regrets it. A lot.” Stark stands up. “So, good talk. Good luck on that paper. Send me a graduation announcement.”

Bucky stares after him as Stark walks out like he owns the building. That thought makes him wonder if he does or if he intends to by the time the day is out. Jesus.

**

Friday comes before Bucky can even process that Wednesday was over, but his paper is finished ahead of schedule. That means he should have no reason to feel nervous, but this is the last time he’s actually guaranteed to see Steve and, if they don’t have a talk now, they’re not going to have one. 

Steve is actually the last person in the classroom, and Bucky swallows hard. He’s wearing tight jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. It’s distracting.

“Okay. Last class and then you’re finally rid of me.” Steve smiles at everyone and settles on the edge of the desk. He looks around and then points to one of the girls in the third row. “Yes?”

“What are you doing tonight?”

Steve turns the same shade of red he’d been the last time he’d fucked Bucky, and an irrational flash of jealousy fires through Bucky’s chest. “Hopefully not fighting aliens. Any war related questions?”

There are actually good questions since Steve’s spurred them all to dig a little deeper into the context of things he’s talked about, and Bucky takes notes despite the fact that he wants to stand up and tell them all to go to hell, because Steve is his.

Which is probably a little telling.

A lot telling.

Class ends and Bucky stays in his seat. Everyone stops at the front to talk to Steve and he’s got a smile, a handshake, and some words for everyone. The girl from the third row leans in and kisses Steve’s cheek and Bucky sees the piece of paper she slides into Steve’s hand. Steve shoves it in his pocket and continues talking to people. Bucky waits until the last person is in line before walking down the stairs. 

“Captain, I wanted to thank you again for coming and helping us out with this.” Professor Gordon intercepts Steve before Bucky can reach him. “I hope you’ll consider doing this more often.”

“Yes. Absolutely. I had a great time.” Steve shakes his hand, his eyes darting over to Bucky before he looks back at Professor Gordon. “Get in touch with the Stark people, and they’ll be sure to set it up. And I’d love to see some of the papers if the students are okay with you sending them on to me.”

“I’ll ask and make sure.” He shakes Steve’s hand again and grabs his briefcase off the desk. “Hopefully see you next semester.”

Steve watches him walk out the door then looks up at Bucky. He finishes walking down the stairs and heads to Steve. Before Steve can say anything, Bucky reaches into Steve’s pocket and fishes out the piece of paper. “You’re not going to be needing this.”

Steve’s mouth curves slightly. “I’m not?”

Bucky tears it in half. “Nope.”

**

“I disagree with this, you know.”

Steve glances at Bucky in the mirror, brow furrowed. “Why? It’s how I met you.”

“Exactly.” Bucky shifts higher on the pillows, watching Steve’s reflection as his eyes follow the sheet as it slips down Bucky’s body. “It set an unhealthy precedent.”

“What precedent is that?” Steve’s frown has faded into a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He turns and leans against the dresser, looking at Bucky directly. 

“Falling in love with one of your students.”

“They’re not my students. I’m a guest-lecturer.”

“Guest-students then.” Bucky raises his own eyebrow in return. “Because the last time you did this, you met someone.”

“That is true.” Stuve nods seriously. “Though I don’t recall falling in love with anyone.”

“Is that so?”

“Hmm.” Steve tilts his head as if he’s thinking then nods. “Yeah. No falling in love. There was this one guy I fucked senseless though.” He walks over to the bed and kneels on the edge of it before leaning in and bracing himself over Bucky’s body. “You should have seen him. Gorgeous. Took my cock like a champion. Begged so pretty.”

“Tsk tsk. You say these things while you’re in bed with me? Not cool, Rogers.” He fights his smile as Steve grabs Bucky’s hips and tugs him down so he’s flat on his back. “You’re gonna hurt my feelings.”

“Nah. You’d like him. He always wanted someone to watch us fuck. Wanted to show how pretty he was getting bent over.” Steve kisses Bucky’s shoulder at the edge of the prosthetic. “Still think about him all the time.”

“Y-yeah?” Bucky tilts his head so Steve has easy access to his neck. “I don’t know. S-sounds to me like you fell in love with him.”

Steve kisses his way to Bucky’s jaw before shifting down onto one elbow and sliding his other hand to Bucky’s chest, thumb rubbing his nipple. “Yeah. Didn’t want to.” He kisses the hollow beneath Bucky’s ear. “Knew once he got to know me he wouldn’t feel the same.”

“Lucked out then, because he sounds like an idiot.” 

“And an asshole.” 

“Hey!” Bucky laughs and kicks the sheet off one of his legs so he can wrap it around Steve. He pushes to roll them over and Steve goes willingly, letting Bucky settle on top of him. “Can’t be that bad. I happen to know for a fact that you’re still seeing the guy.”

Steve presses a gentle hand to the back of Bucky’s head and pulls him down, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. “Still love him.”

“Good, because otherwise the _I heart Captain America_ tattoo I got on my ass is really awkward.” Steve slaps Bucky’s ass in retaliation, his stupid smile making Bucky’s chest tight. He bites his lower lip as he looks down at Steve. “I love you too.”


End file.
